Christopher did 33 fewer sit-ups than Tiffany at night. Tiffany did 62 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Christopher do?
Answer: Tiffany did 62 sit-ups, and Christopher did 33 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $62 - 33$ sit-ups. She did $62 - 33 = 29$ sit-ups.